


The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

by TRearhart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRearhart/pseuds/TRearhart
Summary: A shift in the multiverse has occurred, but not a soul understands it completely. The future is gone, destiny is rewritten, and events prophecized thousands of years prior have been inexplicably altered. A ragtag band of heroes from across the many worlds only know one thing: Someone is destroying everything and they must be stopped.
Kudos: 2





	The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains spoilers for Crisis on Infinite Earths and many other stories. Please be cautious and aware when reading.

December 10th, 2019 is the day that the multiverse died.

Within three hours, a cosmic creature called the Anti-Monitor had successfully enveloped all worlds in antimatter. Trillions of lives on an infinite scale were not killed, per se, but simply removed. Little more than molecular dust.

Then, a team of seven universal paragons guided by a green spectre managed to undo the Anti-Monitor’s will and rebirth the multiverse. Though their new worlds were different, the heroes became comfortable and resumed their superheroic lifestyle.

But what if things didn’t go as planned? Of course, one could say that about anything and any hypothetical scenario could be brought up. I suppose that this is one of those scenarios.

My life was ruined by what happened here. I don’t think anyone knows the whole truth. These two facts have motivated me to tell you what really happened.

This wasn’t a crisis. It wasn’t an endgame. There was no subspace emissary, no crossover nexus… not a single previous crossover could compare to what happened one day.

This was the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.

My greatest sin was calling it something so corny.

Let’s start at the beginning. Before fickle concepts like time and space came into play, we had a void. There’s not much to describe here. Just a shadowy infinitude, with an unbearably loud silence. But then, it happened. The Big Bang. Maybe it was the work of a God? Maybe the previous multiverse caused this? Or perhaps it was just dumb luck. Regardless, we now have a reality on our hands. This reality would later be known as Earth-1.  
Now, somewhere along the lines, the first event happened on Earth-1. But what if it didn’t? That’s where Earth-2 comes in, another universe that split off of the first one, where the first event didn’t happen. But what if it happened, but it happened differently than it did on Earth-1? That’s where Earth-3 comes in. And so this process repeated itself, until a point in which the totality of universes reached a number that was so big that you could just call it infinite.

Life formed. Life gained sentience. Humanity connected with itself, forming civilizations. Empires rose, then fell, then rose again. Villains enslaved, conquered, killed for sport, and were all inevitably thwarted by heroes. Worlds crossed over when they needed to, and any threat was swiftly prevented by a seemingly endless supply of heroes from around the macrocosm.

And then something happened.

No one knew exactly what happened at first. The people who were connected with the world around them felt that something was off. A shift in the cosmic balance was evident.

Earth-221. London.  
A man in a trenchcoat and his shorter, blonde assistant stood outside of their apartment. They were trembling, unable to move, as they stared at a wall of what looked like red and white fire.  
“Sherlock, what on Earth is that?!”  
“I… I’m not sure, John, but it’s coming towards us!”  
In seconds, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were obliterated alongside the rest of the globe.

Earth-326. Berk.  
A skinny brunette man with a metal leg and leather armour stared at the sky. Blood red. All the dragons on the island were going haywire, uncharacteristically terrified of the crimson colour blanketing the world.  
“I haven’t seen anything like this before,” he whimpered. Despite his multiple adventures with beasts of many flavours, he failed to gather the courage to comprehend what was happening. It wouldn’t have helped anyway, as minutes later, his beloved island and what remained of his family would be erased from existence.

Earth-199. New York.  
A thin, cloaked man flipped through a dusty book. He stared intently at the symbols on the pages, searching for an answer. Everyone at Kamar-Taj felt something was off, but no one, not even Wong, could put their finger on it.

The man dropped the book in frustration. He clasped his gloved hands on his head, rubbing his temples. He walked towards the Sanctum’s window, looking through his reflection to the city out there. His short, ruffled hair complemented his dark goatee. His blue robes were surrounded by his red cape, an enchanted item called the Cloak of Levitation.

“Stephen Strange,” said a booming voice behind him.  
He spun around, bashing his hands together to summon a sparking shield of orange magic. The figure before him was tall, dark, decked out in cobalt armour that gave off hints of technological and religious status. His shaded brown hair was formed into three lines, connecting just above his eyes.  
“Who are you?” Strange interrogated.  
“I am the Monitor,” spoke the figure, his voice having a mystical reverb to it, “and I am here because I require your assistance.”  
“Appearing out of nowhere right behind me isn’t the best start. What do you want?”  
“You call yourself the Sorcerer Supreme. A master of magic, a defender of the universe. An ally of the Avengers, which as I understand it, are the most renowned collective of heroes on this Earth. But your world, as are all others, is in grave danger. A force greater than myself seeks to destroy all there is and replace it with his twisted vision of reality. It is your duty to protect this world and all others. The human species from across all realities depends on it.”  
“Is that right?” Strange questioned, his shield still up, “Well, how do I know you’re telling the truth?”  
“Allow me to show you.”  
With a wave of the Monitor’s hands, the room was engulfed in white light. When the light dissipated, Strange and the Monitor were gone.

One day later.

Earth-1. Central City.  
A blur of golden lightning was racing around a concrete jungle. No one could see him clearly, but if they could, they would see his vibrant red outfit and his iconic lightning insignia. They would also see his squinted, puzzled expression.  
He pressed his hand on a golden wing on his suit’s cowl.  
“Cisco, what have we got?” He asked into the audio receiver built into the earpiece.  
“Nothing yet. If that Crisis is happening, it’s not happening here. Maybe the Legends have seen something.”  
Suddenly, the speedster stopped in his tracks. An orange circle of sparks appeared in front of him. A slender, cloaked man with a black goatee walked through. Doctor Strange. The speedster assumed a semi-defensive position.  
“Barry Allen?” he asked with a sigh.  
“How do you know my-”  
“The Monitor told me. The Crisis is here, but…”  
“But what?”  
“Something’s wrong. No one, not even the Monitor, can see the future anymore. In simplest terms, Mr. Allen… we have no idea what’s going on.”  
With a knowing nod, Barry dropped his guard and walked with Strange through the portal.

Now in front of him was a woman with silky green hair and a flowing white dress, a pirate with incredibly ragged hair and the Monitor, staring directly into his soul. They were on a circular, metal panel in the depths of space. The last thing that Barry thought of before his life changed forever was “this place is kinda cool”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story. However, I likely will if people take a liking to it and are intrigued by a possible Chapter 2.


End file.
